


Hitch hikers guide to the multiverse

by CandleLad



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Trans Character, fiddauthor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleLad/pseuds/CandleLad
Summary: After Fiddleford is dragged into a new universe, Stanford quickly pursues after him, it is revealed that the portal that they dedicated their lives to, leads to a horrid place called 'The Nightmare realm'. As our heroes jump from dimension to dimension, trying to survive, the pair realize that inter-dimensional travel isn't all its cracked up to be.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just want to quickly mention that this is an au I saw on tumblr, I'm not sure where it originated, otherwise I would direct the reader towards that person. Also, I'll be posting chapter 1 REALLY soon, possibly the same night I post the prologue, but I guess if you're reading this in the future that doesn't really matter.

~~~~

_ “Stanford!” Fiddleford shrieked in terror. _

 

_ Stanford gazed upon the scene in horror, his lab partner, his best friend, being towed away into wherever the portal led. Stanford swallowed down his own fears and began to look around for anything to pull his friend back. He knew that whatever lay beyond the portal couldn’t be too bad, Bill wouldn’t betray him, surely. The thought of Fiddleford facing the unknown alone without him stirred mixed feelings, however. Ford thought if they were going to explore the multi-verse together, they should stick as a team, to face imposing dangers and for...sentimental reasons.  _

_ The whirring and beeping of the machine overcame any of the screams that escaped Fiddleford’s mouth. Stanford frantically looked around. Finally, he spotted the rope! The rope they had used for the test dummy. It was wrapped around Fiddleford foot! Of course! He staggered his way to the rope, narrowly avoiding the rock and debris flying everywhere. Ford knew that it was his only chance to get Fiddleford back before he entered the multiverse. _

 

_ Stanford grasped at the rope, but it escaped his grip just as his partner warped through the portal. He gasped in shock. He scanned his thoughts, searching for a solution to this problem. He considered fastening another rope around a pole and jumping through the portal, but he knew that it would take too long. The portal wasn’t even meant to be opened as long as it had been. He knew that he didn’t have much time before the portal shut down.  He shook his head wildly, arguing amongst himself about what he should do. He knew he had to follow Fiddleford, or he may never see him again, and without him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to open the portal again.  _

 

_ Ford hesitated, and as he jumped within the inter-dimension pull, the gravity beneath his feet disappeared.  He closed his eyes. His body headed toward the portal. Colors of the likes of which he had never seen before entered his vision despite squeezing them shut tight. he braced himself, but he could never prepare himself for the events that played out before him.  _


	2. Of all the times to end up in space jail, it had to be now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford and Fiddleford try to retrieve an energy orb for reasons that remain unknown for now. Also there is some dead naming in this chapter, its very brief, but I'd recommend not reading those parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic! Please give me advice on how to improve, and I apologize in advance if my writing skills aren't so good.

  
  
  
  


The duo sneaked around the corner, the taller one glancing at the small device he held close to his body. He held out a finger and abruptly stopped. He gestured towards a door down the hallway. The door was large, with a red warning in a foreign language unknown to humans, however, it didn’t take a genius to decipher that the sign was intended to keep anyone from entering. Next to it was a control panel, most likely the lock. The shorter person nodded as he turned towards the door. 

 

“My energy picker upper majig is pickin’ up a pretty high signal,”  The taller person said.

 

“You think we’ve found the energy core?” The shorter one replied.

“Well, judgin’ by the fact that door says ‘energy-core containment room, I’d reckon yes”

 

The pair crept closer to the door, the shorter one turning to face the taller figure. The taller one’s dirty blonde hair was strewn about his face, and few stray whiskers poked out of his face.  The shorter one was beginning to take on a bit of a 5 o’clock shadow and had dark brown hair and had a plump orange nose. 

 

“I’m gonna head up towards the deck to interfere with the security system, I’ll send you a sign that it's safe to enter the room without anyone being notified,” The taller figure whispered to their friend.

 

The shorter one gave a reassuring thumbs up as he walked away. The taller figure slipped away, keeping his back to the wall as to not be spotted. The building seemed to twist and turn, similar to a labyrinth. Monitors and buttons littered the walls. He made his way through the building. The structure was very intricate, designed to keep people out. Nonetheless, with the combined brains of the duo they had managed to break into the institution. 

 

As he made his way through the dwelling, the sheer amount of guards seemed to thicken. He stood in the shadows out of fear of being spotted, but he wasn’t so sure that would help. The figure brought their device up to their chest to peak at it. The energy that it had picked up was lessening, a sign that he had made it away from it, hopefully heading into the general direction of the security mainframe. He tucked it away back into his jacket, fidgeting with the buttons anxiously as he neared towards his destination. 

 

He finally spotted a small, barely man-sized hole on the other side of the wall. The vents. He breathed a sigh of relief but quickly held his breath again as he peaked around the corners, checking to be sure there were no guards. He looked up, and to his dismay, a single camera was strategically placed towards the vent. The figure sighed and dug around in his jacket, looking for some kind of doohickey to assist him. He smiled as he held out the contraption in front of him. 

 

“-and Ford said a machine that interrupts video waves may as well be useless, this'll show em,” the figure grinned.

 

The machine was small and shaped like a television remote, aside from the large antenna that protruded from the end. A large blue dial was placed plum-smack in the middle. The person used gloved fingers to turn the dial all the way to high, and at the same time, the security camera that he had been concerned about vibrated, and with a loud whirring noise, lowered in defeat. The figure quickly stepped towards the vent. He pulled out a screwdriver and began to unfasten the screws tightened around the cover of the vent. 

 

He crawled through the vents of the building, whistling a short tune to pass the time. He pulled his energy-signal mechanism, he fiddled with it for a moment, conjuring up a map onto the screen. The screen showed his placement relative to the security room he needed to reach. He turned left and inched towards the room. He caught sight of an entrance to another room. He looked at his map again, realizing that the vent hole led straight to the security briefing area. The figure began to disassemble the other vent cover, struggling with it as it was a lot harder to do from within the vents but remained calm through the ordeal. 

 

As he finally loosened the vent, he pulled the cover off and poked his head through the vent-hole. In this new room, he saw two grey aliens sitting at a large desk, sipping at a beverage foreign to the person. He scrunched up his face, searching his mind for possible ways of directing the alien’s attention to somewhere else. Suddenly, as if a light bulb went off in his head, the figure’s eyes brightened. 

 

He quickly pulled out his radio-wave doohickey and began to reassemble the tiny machine. He rearranged a few components, switched a few wires, and fixed it back together again as if he had done nothing to amplify the machine. He switched the dial-up again, and as he did so, the aliens in the room below him began to stop freeze up and started shrieking, covering their eyes and shaking, it was almost as if they were having seizures. They collapsed to the ground in a heap.

 

The figure jumped down into the room and began to type at the keyboard with strange, unknown lettering. The monitor showed the room his partner was trying to infiltrate. The figure dared to sip at the strange liquid the aliens had been occasionally drinking from. 

 

“Not the worse thing I’ve ever drunk, but the copper aftertaste ain’t really my favorite,” The figure muttered to himself as he licked his lips. 

 

Satisfied, he then shifted his attention to giving his companion the signal. He pulled out the map-energy-tracking and now, messaging device out once more to inform Ford that the plan was set into place. Delicately swiping and typing at the monitor, he shoved it back into his coat pocket. Once he was done fooling around with the contraption, he leaned back into the chair. He took no attention to the towering silhouette behind him.

  
  


Meanwhile, the shorter one, presumably Ford was waiting for the signal to dismantle the lock. He tapped his foot nervously as he waited for the next phase of their mission. He finally felt the buzz of his own device, on the monitor the screen simply said: “done”. Ford grinned as he set to dismantling the locked door. Although excited, the man seemed nervous, and as his unusual amount of fingers, six, looped through the wires and alien technology, he checked behind him several times to assure himself that he was alone. 

  
  


As he slipped into the doorway, his eyes followed the light emitting from the middle of the room. Inside a force-field containing the object, was an orb, luminously glowing bright blue. Ford rubbed his hands together as he neared the targeted item. He approached the desk that had a sign reading ‘Energy Containment Control Panel’. Ford smiled widely as he gawked at the sophisticated alien technology withholding their target. He raised his eyes to the orb again, truly captivated by the sheer amount of power that radiated from it. 

 

He fidgeted with a few buttons, occasionally glancing up at the orb. Finally, after minutes of hacking into the building’s energy containment unit, the force-field lowered and the energy orb fell towards the ground, Ford leaping to catch it before it hit the ground. He tucked the orb inside the pocket of his trench coat. He sneaked towards the exit, having fulfilled most of their objective. As he made his way towards the door, he couldn’t help but wonder why this had been so easy. 

 

However, he found as he entered the exit, his hopes of escaping the faculty with no complications dropped. A tall, broad-shouldered grey alien stood in Ford’s way, holding up his other half by the hood. The dirty blonde figure was in handcuffs.

 

“I think that we’ve run into a rut, huh Fiddleford?” Ford said dryly, backing away from the menacing alien. 

 

Fiddleford crossed his arms, still dangling from the alien guard's grasp. 

 

“Ya think, Stanford?” Fiddleford replied.

 

As Ford turned to face the energy room, another guard alien appeared out of nowhere, blocking the pair’s only means of escape. The Guard grabbed him and tossed Stanford over his back like a sack of potatoes. Ford’s face twisted in a non-conforming way. 

  
  


“Do you gentlemen know why you’re here right now?” The grey alien questioned. 

 

“Because we tried to steal a super-energy orb from the intergalactic space station?” Stanford suggested. 

 

Fiddleford prodded him in his sides, not wanting to get on the alien officer's bad side. They had wound up in an interrogation room, as stealing something of such high value warranted such measures when situations like such arose. Fiddleford nervously bounced his knee as he waited for the officer to speak again. Stanford, however, remained calm, if not acting like a smart alleck when the questions were directed at him.

  
  


“Why did you steal the orb? Do you know how dangerous that thing is, the people you could hurt!” the alien yelled, smacking the contents of the interrogation table to the ground. 

 

Ford still remained unphased, if not amused. 

 

“We’re well aware of the procedures we would have to take to use the orb, officer,” Fiddlford began, “we’re scientists.”

 

“Oh well, I guess since you’re scientists you must be above the law, eh?” The officer shot back.

 

Fiddleford, defeated, decided to stop talking to her after that.

 

The grey paced back and forth in the room, throwing looks of disgust towards the men. The room was small and tightly packed, the only furniture in the room were two chairs and a table. The alien cleared her throat and began talking in a deep, threatening voice. 

 

“You know, boys,” she began, “this is your first offense, which means I should let you off easy, ten to fifteen-year sentence at least,”

 

The men gulped.

 

“But according to my paperwork from the blood sampling we had done on you, you’re not even from this  _ dimension _ , which means it is within my power to send you bastards away for a long time,” she said, “and that is what I intend to do, I don’t know if you guys know how space works, but this isn’t some kind of lawless land where rules don’t apply, and I sure as hell don’t know why you fools would want an energy orb, and why you thought mentally scarring two innocent security maintenance officers was necessary whilst retrieving it,” she broke away once more to turn towards the shocked scientists.

 

 

"Do you folks have any input," She said, finally facing the two, "because I'd recommend that you guys shut up unless you want any harsher actions taken."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The prison was terrifying, to say the least. It sat on a lone island in the middle of nowhere, where the stars don’t shine. The little light that shone upon it made it appear lonesome and depressing. The grey material it was constructed of was dull and threatening. The whole entire facility screamed 'impending doom'. This is where bad people came for doing bad things. 

 

The mugshots and typical protocol seemed to blur together, Ford still recalled the way Fiddleford had hesitated at giving up his personal minicomputer, the un-delicate way the staff handled their personal objects. His glasses were confiscated for being classified as ‘too large to be taken’. He was slightly jealous Fiddleford got to keep his perfect vision while Ford had to squint at nearly everything, occasionally tripping over obvious obstacles in his way. The guards snickered at the sight of him stumbling around.

 

As they finally stepped into the component of the building containing the cells, Fiddleford realized something.

 

“Ford, I don’t think a person like me is suited for prison,” he whispered to his companion.

 

The prison was brooding, menacing, and in desperate need of cleaning. Vomit and other mysterious fluids stained the long hall. As the pair were led towards their cell, Fiddleford gulped at the sight of many ferocious alien beasts strewn about in the cells they passed. His heart thudded in his chest as he caught a glimpse of the types of prisoners being held in this prison. Fiddleford stopped in his tracks, only to be prodded in the back by one of the guards leading both him and Ford. What he saw would not go unnoticed, however, as the scene replayed in his mind over and over again. 

 

There, in the cell, were two vaguely humanoid skeletons, partnered with a towering, buff orange monster. His body was humanoid as well, but that seemed to be the only thing familiar about it. The body was covered head to toe in tattoos, one of them depicted the strange alien decapitating a quivering grey alien, a look of torment dawning upon the grey’s face. Another showed him dancing on the bones of the dead. His head was crushed in, and his eyes seemed to be sunken into the alien’s skull. The crowning cherry on top seemed to be the long, broad scar over the creature’s left eye. The creature was filing its nails with a bone fragment. Fiddleford swallowed, sweat beading at the side of his face. 

 

Ford whispered to him, “I’m sure he's just overcompensating, Fidds,” but from the look on his face, Ford didn’t seem so sure.

 

“Hey! Keep it moving!” The guard growled greasily as he pushed the pair along. 

 

They stumbled at the contact, but merrily kept on staggering towards the confinement of their cell. The guards finally stopped after what felt like an eternity. He turned towards a tiny cell, barely suitable for one inmate, much less for two fully grown men. Inside the cell, there was but one other prisoner, a tiny elfish like creature. Aside from the wild and detached look in the critter’s eyes, Fiddleford would’ve called it cute under other circumstances. The cell itself wasn’t too bad, apart from the various blotches of mystery stains everywhere. There was a strange looking bowl facing the right wall that Fiddleford could only guess was a toilet. No beds.

 

The guards punched buttons on the pad next to the cell and shoved the pair in. The handcuffs binding them glitched off. The two guards snickered amongst themselves as they rubbed their sore wrists. 

 

“Maybe you’ll think twice about stealing an inter-galactic energy core after this,” the green one sneered.

 

They cackled menacingly as they walked down the corridor, their stomps fading out. The other prisoners angrily pounded against the force field containing them, shouting profanities at the guards. 

 

“Well, it looks like all cops are pigs regardless of what dimension yer’ in!” Fiddleford scoffed, dusting himself off.

 

Ford said nothing, instead facing their elfish blue bunkmate. He grasped at his jumper, forgetting briefly that he did not have his pen on him. He bent down next to the alien. 

 

“fascinating, do you mind me asking, what kind of creature are you? How is-” Ford couldn’t finish his questioning, however, as the alien jumped, screeched, and mumbled foreign gibberish, clearly frightened of his new bunkmate. 

 

Fiddleford rolled his eyes, “Great, we’re in jail for barely five seconds and ya traumatized em,”  he chided. 

 

Ford turned towards his partner, clearly unphased by the creature's reaction. Fiddleford’s eyes softened, he never did grow tired of his partner’s childlike curiosity, maybe a little irritated at times, but he always appreciated his fascination with the strange. Even if they were in an inter-galactic prison, Ford still managed to find the beauty within their strange situation. 

 

“So, what do you propose now that we’ve ended up in prison?” Fiddleford said, crossing his arms. 

 

“Well...we obviously need to get out of here and retrieve the energy orb,” Ford inputted.

 

“And how do you reckon we go about that?” he replied.

 

“I have absolutely no clue.”

 

Fiddleford sighed, backing against the wall. He slid down to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest, bouncing his right foot against the ground. He took off his glasses, bringing his hand to his face. He put them back on and looked up at the man. He couldn’t believe that they had ended up in an actual inter-galactic space jail! He rubbed his eyes.

 

Ford pulled his lips into a thin line, then sat next to his friend. Fiddleford leaned his head against his shoulders. He could hear Ford’s heart thumping against his chest, quickening as he leaned into the man. 

 

“What's got you worked up so much?” Fiddleford wondered aloud. 

 

“N-nothing,” Ford coughed.

 

They said nothing, too exhausted to talk. The pair stayed like this for the remainder of the night, their eyes drooped. The occasional growl or nervous muttering lulling them to sleep. It seemed the dangers of their dimension being obliterated by Bill were long behind them, even if the whole incident with the portal were only a couple of weeks ago. 

  
  
  
  
  


Fiddleford awoke to the sound of screeching, his eyes popped open searching for a familiar face. His anxiety settled when he saw Ford, his face scrunched up as if he were having a nightmare, but otherwise asleep. He spoke gibberish in his sleep as if he were talking to another person. Fiddleford grabbed his six-fingered hand and held it, rubbing his partner’s shoulders. His face relaxed and muttering ceased. 

 

He then took attention to the elfish alien across from them. The alien’s eyes were huge like saucers, and he was panicking at seemingly nothing. Fiddleford scrunched his eyebrows in concern for the creature. He quickly crawled over to the alien, the creature held no regard for him. It seemed to be in its own terrifying world, speaking an incoherent foreign language and swatting at air. Fiddleford took notice of the tears in its eyes and the dried purple goo that caked his skin similar to blood. 

 

Fiddleford cleared his throat, “Hey, little critter, you ain't’ gotta be so frazzled, now. Yer safe,” he cooed at it, trying to comfort the small creature.

 

The alien brought its knees to its chest. It rocked back and forth. Fiddleford murmured soft words to the alien, desperate for it to calm down. The whole situation reminded him of his mother in Tennesee, before their...falling out. He recalled how his mother used to hug him and pat his back, snot dripping down his nose as he told her the horrible stories of how his bullies tormented him. 

  
  
  
  


_ “Ma, I just don’t understand it, I ain’t done nothin’ to those guys!” _

 

_ “Honey, sometimes kids are just cruel, nothin’ warranted them comin’ after you, they did it because they feel bad bout’ themselves, Florence.”  _

  
  


He grimaced as he thought about his mother. He still recalled the day he had come back from college, the way his mother had reacted to his transition. The words she had exchanged with him still rang through his mind. 

 

_ “Yer just confused Florence!” _

 

_ “Yer not a queer!” _

 

_ “You ain't no child of mine!” _

 

_ “The worst part about it,” _ Fiddleford thought, “ _ is that I still miss her despite her saying those awful things to me,” _

 

Just as quickly as he had started reminiscing about his mother, he was brought back to the situation at hand as he felt little arms wrapping around his thin frame. His homesickness deepened. He looked down to gaze at the creature hanging on to him as if his life depended on it. He stroked the back of the creature awkwardly, not sure if this was the right thing to do. 

 

“Adorable,” A voice said from across the room. 

 

Great, Ford was awake now and looking at the scene played out before him. He snickered as he watched Fiddleford’s face contort into a look of agitation. 

 

“Oh hush it,” Fiddleford spat.

 

“You know, Fiddleford,” Ford began, still snickering, “this whole commotion is a lot coming from the guy who told me that my antics with the strange were going to get us killed one day.”

 

“Stanford Pines I swear on my mothers grave if you don’t stop-” 

 

But he never got to finish that sentence, because just at that moment a loud and piercing “DING!” rang throughout the prison. A booming baritone voice came from the prisons intercom. 

 

“Alright scavengers, its playtime!” The voice said.

 

The cell’s forcefield opened, as did the others. Ford looked towards Fidds as monsters of all sizes filed out of the cells, heading towards the same general direction. They waited for the beasts to be gone and then headed out with them, Fiddleford prying away the nervous alien attached to him as they left. 

 

They walked through the corridor, Fiddleford trailing close to Ford. As they walked out of their cell, they witnessed a corpse being wheeled out on a long stretcher. Ford’s face morphed into a disgusted expression. After that, they decided to just focus on getting from point A to point B. The pair abruptly halted at the sight of what they could only guess was the prison’s cafeteria. The cafeteria was...condensed for a prison of the size. 

 

“Lord, this place is jam-packed,” Ford muttered.

 

“I reckon our time at this establishment ain’t gonna be fun,” 

 

The room was circular, a tower was situated in the middle of the building. Guards sat inside and outside the tower, guarding a control panel inside of it. Beneath the tower was self-serving alien food bar, guards situated at the sides. Fiddleford looked down, his stomach growled with hunger. He looked at Ford, who was licking his lips at the sight of Food. It had been so long since they had dined on the animal they had hunted the previous morning…

 

“Ford, we don’t know if that Food is safe for us to eat, ya know,” Fiddleford casually informed him. 

 

Ford Grinned, “I’m willing to conduct an experiment, I will eat the inter-dimensional food for the sake of science...and my wellbeing.”

 

Fiddleford chuckled at that, and they joined the line of prisoners waiting for food.  His mouth watered more and more the closer they approached the concession. He turned his attention to a table of tough appearing inmates, the orange beast from yesterday not with them. Fiddleford was silently relieved that the creature hadn’t made an appearance this morning. He did not want to get in the way of that beast. 

 

As they finally approached the food bar, Ford grabbed a tray and piled on strange orange goo that sorta resembled mashed potatoes. 

 

“Hey! You took too much!” the guard next to the food bar snarled. 

 

Nothing prepared Ford for what was about to happen. The guard smacked his try into his face, smearing the orange goo onto his nose and all over his face. He was thankful the prison had confiscated his spectacles. Ford’s eye twitched. The guard reminded him of his old 6th-grade bully, Crampelter.

 

“What did you do that for??” Fiddleford said, shocked. 

 

The guard gazed at him, seemingly unphased by the southerners obvious anger. 

 

“He took too much food, he should know the regulations,” the guard grunted. 

 

Fiddleford was absolutely infuriated now. He drew his attention to the long snake in front of them, who had piled on a mountain of the orange stuff. Ford was wiped his hand across his face, flicking the food off his hands. His eye twitched in annoyance.

 

“The guy before him took more food than him!” Fiddleford said.

“Well, I don’t care,” The guard said, “and if ya don’t wipe that look off your face, you’ll regret it.”

Now it was Ford’s turn to be angry, nobody threatened Fiddleford and got away with it. He clenched his fist together as he resisted the urge to throw down with the guard.

 

“Well, I never!” Fiddleford gasped, crossing his arms. 

 

“Well now you have,” the guard smirked, “and here's dessert.” 

 

The guard flung Fidd’s tray into his face as well.

 

Stanford threw back his fist to punch the guard, absolutely unhinged by the guard’s actions, however, his fist never even got halfway to the intended destination. Ford never got to see the guard crumpled up in agony for harassing his partner. What he got instead, was 20,000 volts of electricity coursing through his body. His body went limp, crashing towards the floor.

 

“Stanford!” Fiddleford cried, “what in the name of Sam Hill is wrong with you?!”

 

The guard merely shrugged, facing back towards the remaining prisoners in line. 

 

“Your buddy was making an attempt to attack me, I simply apprehended him, and if you keep my line waiting, the same will happen to you,” the guard said.

 

Fiddleford dragged Stanford’s body towards a wall, propping him up against it. A nearby inmate sat idly next to the pair, looking at them as if this kind of thing happened all the time. Ford’s mind sweeping in and out of consciousness. Fiddleford grimaced at the sight. He examined his friend’s body, scanning for signs of permanent damage. 

 

“You know, pulling a stunt like that takes some balls,” the alien casually spoke to the pair, stretching its short limbs.

 

“Or stupidity….” Fiddleford muttered, scrunching his eyebrows together. Ford’s body seemed fine on the outside, but Fiddleford still seemed doubtful that he had no apparent damage. When Ford finally awoke, coughing, Fiddleford was satisfied with the state of Ford’s health. 

 

“Did...did I win the fight….” Ford murmured, his eyes half-lidded and orange goo dripping from his nose.

 

He was drooling a little bit, which Fiddleford, despite the circumstances had to admit, looked pretty cute.

 

“Ford, you have got to be the smartest genius I know,” Fiddleford said, cupping his face, “are you hurt? “

 

Ford swatted him away.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Well except for the fact I feel like a marshmallow after being roasted on a stick, but I’ll swing back, eh, Fidds?” Ford jokingly said, prodding his finger into Fiddleford’s chest. 

“Good golly, that's not funny, Stanford!” He laughed, smacking his hand away.

 

“Ahem,” the alien besides them cleared its throat.

 

The pair turned their attention to the alien. It’s body was round, the skin a lime green and its head were also round, spikes trailed down it’s back, however. The orange jumpsuit the creature bore contrasted against its skin. The creature only had one eye, and very thin lips. Whiskers dotted the alien’s face.

  
  


“Hello gentlemen, my name is Cat’s eye. I know, weird name,” the alien began, “and I believe I know how we can help each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write a jail scene okay ill be honest.


End file.
